Turbo Types (episode)
Turbo Types is the 166th episode inside of Stampy's Lovely World. It was uploaded on February 5, 2014. Synopsis Stampy and Lee start to build a new mini-game in the Funland called Turbo Types. Plot Stampy greets his world like he normally does, except this time, Lee enderpearls from a distance, comically pausing in the air, and dropping onto the ground below Stampy's Bedroom. Lee then enderpearls into the ceiling and goes dizzy, in a dramatic start to the video. The pair decides to enderpearl to the Love Heart in the Love Garden after having cake. Lee accidentally lands in lava, but saves himself by enderpearling, yet again, to the Waterfall. After enderpearling himself, Stampy adds Matty Jay to the Love Garden for a piece of speed-draw artwork of Stampy. He then heads to the Dog House and falls into a pit behind the door (a trap by Lee). Escaping (yet again, by enderpearling), Stampy goes to get Duncan, telling him of a surprise he has — Mittens, who was rescued from Hit the Target in the last episode. Stampy finds Mittens on the balcony of the Kitty Cat Condo, and the group jumps out into the sea below, and head over to the Funland to begin construction on a new game, Turbo Types. Once arrived at the site of Turbo Types. Stampy explains the game. He and Lee build a red outline and dig the ground, replacing it with wool, as Stampy explains the rules of the game itself. Fencing the area, they then build three poles, and have a quick sleep inside Flower Power. The two then prepare to dig down and make long tunnels by crafting ladders. Stampy uses a technique to mine down by switching blocks every few seconds, avoiding any potential lava. Stampy then digs down for a few minutes, and once he reaches bedrock, builds ladders to climb up, and has some difficulty with them. Stampy talks about the names of certain games he has while doing this. Once he reaches the surface, he fills his pit with water, and tests the game. Stampy fails his first start, but starts again, and falls down while typing 1-10. He exits the typing menu after hearing a falling sound, to reveal that he had died. The water had not reached the bottom as there were ladders blocking the way, and unfortunately, Stampy lost all his levels. After removing those ladders, the two do another round of the game, this time writing the alphabet. Both successfully stay on the ladder, and they draw. After this, Stampy brings Duncan and Mittens to Bury Berry. On the way, he accidentally enderpearls to the side of the Shear Fun minigame, almost killing himself when falling from the side. After greeting Holly and Jolly briefly, they arrive at Bury Berry and Stampy explains the game's revised rules. The game begins and Stampy breaks all his blue berries. He places them down, placing sand above the berries and in random places as well. Pressing the bell (ten seconds left), Lee briefly lags out, and Stampy gives him extra time because of that. The bell is pressed again and the two switch to find their berries. Stampy then finds all of Lee's red berries and places them while doing the victory dance, because he won. After this, they then end the video as usual. Video Category:Funland Category:Games in Stampy's Funland Category:Stampy Category:Stampy's Lovely World Episodes Category:Stampy's Lovely World Locations Category:Locations Category:Stampy's Funland Locations Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes